I Love Rock n' Roll
by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: To compensate for the sad lack of a musical episode of Supernatural, here is a collection of song-ficlets about our heroes!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is a little experiment of mine. I wanted to practice writing ficlets and shorter short stories so I challenged myself to set my iPod on shuffle and write a ficlet inspired by whatever song came on. The rules were: I couldn't skip a song unless it was instrumental-only or part of an audiobook and I was only allowed the amount of time it took to play the song twice to write my ficlet. I don't know how long this collection of ficlets will be, this is mostly a writing exercise for me, but I am having fun and if people like what I'm doing here I'll start taking song requests. **

**Enjoy!**

**Fences by: Paramore**

"Just smile and nod, boys," Chuck hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Dean nodded in his 'yeah, I'm going to completely ignore your advice on this topic for the forseeable future' sort of way.

"Why are we smiling? Is there something amusing going on?" Castiel was wide-eyed and confused.

"No, Cas. Nothing like that," Sam struggled to explain what was about to happen.

"Just remember, they're completely harmless…" Chuck hedged.

"And will not hesitate to tear you to shreds," Dean finished his sentence for him.

"I do not want to be reduced to shreds again. It was most unpleasant last time," Cas remarked with his awkward little head tilt, "Are these particularly horrible monsters?"

"Not really…"

"Just _fans_" Dean finished Sam's half-begun sentence, dragging out the last word and flavoring it with an extra dose of dread as he opened the door to the crowded hotel ballroom.

Castiel eyed the banner hanging above the refreshments table. It read _welcome to the annual Supernatural convention! _He blinked, watching as a few hundred pairs of eyes turned to stare at them.

"Dean…"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I feel threatened already."

"Welcome to my life," Chuck sighed, "Welcome to my scary, scary, scary life."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Time You Turn Around by: Daughtry **

Ruby was watching Sam again. Her emotions twisted and tangled in her gut as if her meat-suit's intestines were trying to turn into a snake and eat its tail. An ouroboros of emotions both impure and the closest she would ever get to saintly.

_You shouldn't be here, _she hissed at herself. But she didn't leave. She just stood there, in the shadows, hidden from all but the sharpest of eyes. Stood there and watched Sam Winchester.

He wasn't doing anything interesting. Just researching. But it wasn't what he was doing that fascinated Ruby. It was the way he just _was. _The strange, intense earnestness of Sam Winchester. She could feel it pollute her, taint her wickedness with just the barest hint of light.

Repulsive.

Disgusting.

Horrible.

Beastly.

That was what she was.

And she _reveled _in it_. _

That was what he should become.

What he would become.

But not just yet.

Ruby had a job to do and she would do it, better than anyone else in Heaven or Hell, she would free her father from his Cage. She would be the greatest, the cleverest, the very worst of the demons.

All would be hers in the New World.

But not just yet.

Right now she was watching as Sam Winchester smiled at something his brother said. Her mind, hundreds of years old, struggled to capture just what it was that made his eyes glitter like that as he threw back his head and laughed. She wanted to photograph this moment.

It was precious.

She couldn't wait to poison it.

But for now, she would let it remain precious.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Similar Features by: Melissa Etheridge**

Dean Winchester was back in a bar. It was a different bar this time. But in a way it was just the same as the one last night. And the night before that. And the night before that. Only one thing was different about this one. It was all in his head. A time-out in dreamland. Dean thought it was vaguely sad that he couldn't even manage to do something new or different in dreamland. He sighed and took another swig of his drink, wishing he could actually taste the fizz in dream-world.

"Hello, stranger. Miss me much?" a familiar British voice purred in his ear.

"Is it ghost hour here? The undead drink free?" Dean joked hollowly.

"Something like that," Bela Talbot murmured, a martini suddenly clasped in her long fingers. "So, what's eating at you, Dean? You're not really the thinking type," humor glittered in her tastefully-made-up eyes.

"I did my time in Hell, is that not enough of a problem for anyone anymore?" Dean snapped.

Bela laughed bitterly, "But Hell is so over-done. These days everyone and their whiny, co-dependent brother's been to Hell and back. Find a new trauma if you really want some TLC."

"Is that a threat?" Trust Dean to hone in on the crack at Sammy.

"No, baby, it's not." There was a scrap of warmth in Bela's voice. Silence dropped down around them like a swaddling blanket of hurt and the warm buzz of alcohol once again numbing the pain. Even if it was imaginary dream-booze.

"So, you wanna talk about Hell?"

"Chivalrous now, are we?" Bela asked archly.

Dean shrugged, "I asked if you want to talk about it. Do you?"

"Yes, yes, I do," she said softly.

"Alright then, dream-ghost-thing. Let's talk Hell."

It was a restful night's sleep for Dean. The next morning he woke up refreshed and a little sad to see Bela go. It was just the Winchester luck that by the time he figures out a woman could be a good friend or ally, they wound up dead. But maybe he'd see her again. Or someone else who he could talk to.

Maybe Sammy was right and all this 'talking it out' crap worked.

Not that Sam needed to know that, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different World by: Bucky Covington **

"Lucifer! What in Father's name are you doing with that fledgling?!" Michael snapped.

Lucifer looked up from where he was tossing little Castiel up into the air and watching him plummet back down to the ground. "Teaching him to fly."

"I don't think he's doing it right," Balthazar, not much older than little baby Cas, commented sagely from where he sat at Lucifer's feet.

"Of course he's not doing it right!" Michael."

"I call it 'creative problem solving'," Lucifer defended his actions, "He needed to learn to leave the ground, I forcibly removed him from it."

Castiel chose that moment to crash to the ground, rolling around in the dirt, clapping his hands and laughing. "Fun! Fun! Fun!"

Michael sighed long-sufferingly and scooped up the tiny fledgling, looking around for his other caretaker, "GABRIEL!" the eldest archangel bellowed, "I LEFT YOU IN CHARGE AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! GABRIEL! I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING! GET OUT HERE!"

With a strange 'fwapping' noise, Gabriel came crashing/flying through the underbrush. "Hey, Michael, Lucifer, guess what I found?!" the adolescent archangel yelped.

"What?" his brothers (even Castiel) chorused.

"This really awesome fish! I wanted to keep it so I took away its gills and gave it something else so it could breathe normal air!" Gabriel held up the wriggling, grayish mass proudly. "Isn't it cool?" he asked excitedly.

"GABRIEL! Put that back where you found it!" Michael ordered.

"Fishy!" Castiel and Balthazar sang less-than-constructively.

"Father has big plans for that fish," Michael and Lucifer chorused.

"Now put it back in the water and let it sink or swim, circle of life, man," Lucifer.

"No, just leave it up on land since you gave it lungs instead of gills. What's the worst that could happen?" Michael rationalized.

It was a few thousand more years before Michael fully comprehended the scope of his father's plan for Gabriel's weird little not-a-fish. The head archangel has been kicking himself ever since for not seeing it right away. Lucifer is still regretting not fighting harder for Balthazar to toss it right back in the water. Gabriel of course, feels very smug indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ol' Red by: Blake Shelton**

"No, we are not getting a puppy, Sammy." Those words were the bane of six-year-old Sam Winchester's existence.

"We can't keep a dog on the road, Sammy." If Sam had heard those words once, he had heard them a hundred times.

"Why can't we get off the road?" Sam would ask, sometimes privately adding _'so I can get a dog_' sometimes just desperate for a bit of 'normal' in his crazy life. Maybe that was why he wanted a dog so badly. That was what normal people did, right? Had dogs?

"Do you ever wish we had normal stuff, Dean?" Sam once asked after another unsuccessful round of begging his dad for a dog.

"No."

"You don't mean that."

Dean didn't reply, but Sam knew. Sam knew Dean didn't mean it. Maybe Dean wasn't a dog person, maybe he wasn't crazy for a pet the way Sam was. But Sam knew Dean wanted normal stuff sometimes too. Like regular family dinners, and a house in the suburbs and a mom who baked things for the school bake sale and maybe, just maybe, a pet or two.

_Twenty-five years later…_

"Hey, Dean…"

"You can't keep it, Sammy."

"But _Dean._"

"Don't bitch-face at me, Sammy, I know that trick. And no pets!"

"Not fair, you have a pet angel."

"Cas is not a pet!"

"Neither is this little guy."

"Sam, that 'little guy' could chomp on your fingers for breakfast.

"I think we should keep him."

"No."

"Dean…"

"No pet hellhounds!"

"He's not a _full _hellhound…"

"Ugh, I give up. Hold onto it until Cas can figure out what to do with it."

"Awesome."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
